villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ed Bighead
Edward "Ed" Bighead, also known as Mr. Bighead, is the main antagonist (sometimes anti-hero) of . He is a cane toad who is Rocko's next-door neighbor (and sometimes his arch-nemesis), Bev's husband, and Ralph's father. He is also an employee at Conglom-O. He wants to prove that he is the best neighbor on the block. Occasionally, he also likes causing misery to Rocko, Spunky, Heffer, and Filburt, sometimes even going as far as actively trying to kill them. He was voiced by Charlie Adler, who also played Gazeem in Disney's Aladdin, Snively in the Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM TV show, the Red Guy in Cow & Chicken, Panza in the 1996 animated film version of The Prince and the Pauper, Hamilton in Disney's Tarzan, Buck Huckster in Danger Rangers, I.R. Baboon in I Am Weasel, and Starscream in the Transformers film series. Personality Ed is shown to be grouchy, bossy, petty, and exploitative, and corrupt, so he has a terrible temper. However, he does love his wife Bev, but also fears her, and his boss, Mr. Dupette. He is known to hate Rocko, Spunky, Heffer, and Filburt and has even attempted to either kill them or have them killed a few times. He yells at anyone he sees and grumbles bitterly under his breath at any situation he finds even slightly troubling. He originally had a bad relationship with his son, Ralph, because he didn't want to follow in his footsteps, but has since made amends with him when Ralph came to Ed and Bev's anniversary party. Ed's catchphrase is "I hate my life." whenever something bad happens to him. A lot of people don't like him except for Rocko. In Static Cling, Ed sees the error of his ways and becomes a better person as he becomes in better terms with Rocko and they finally grew to understand each other and become true friends after 20 years. Appearance Ed has green skin, blue lips, has a few hairs on his head and usually wears a white shirt under brown dungarees and a black bow tie. Biography ??? Gallery Ed Bighead.jpg Ed Bighead Comic.png|Ed, as he appears in the comic Ed Bighead Rocko's Modern Life.png Ed bighead rocko.png|Ed and Mr. Noel EdBigheadGlare.png|Ed's evil stare EdBigheadEvilGrin.png|Ed's evil grin MR Bighead says Why don't you go back to the '90s, where you belong.png tumblr_pw3ery1MYZ1tmlm4io2_500.jpg|Ed's redemption Trivia *Joe Murray, the creator of , said that he based the Bigheads on a group of neighbors who lived next door to him during his childhood. Murray described the neighbors as "grumpy and pissed about everything." The general concept involving characters with large heads originated from a comic written by Murray named "Rizzo the Art Director". *Ed's catchphrase is "I hate my life." He usually says this as a reaction to getting a comeuppance. *He once had a midlife crisis from being called "too old". *Ed would yell after watching a bit of Sweating in Your Undies, which is a parody of Sweating to the Oldies. *The Toad (from Flushed Away) has a similar appearance to Ed. *Ed Bighead is very similar to Heinz Doofenshmirtz: **Both are the main antagonists. **Both are Comic Relief Anti-Villains. **Both are frenemies to the main hero (Ed for Rocko and Heinz for Perry the Platypus). **Both of them change their ways and turn to the side of good in their series finales. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Businessmen Category:Greedy Category:On & Off Category:Incompetent Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Brutes Category:Thief Category:Neutral Evil Category:Egotist Category:Vengeful Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Mongers Category:Cheater Category:Elderly Category:Incriminators Category:Dimwits Category:Scapegoat Category:Wrathful Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonists Category:Amoral Category:Redeemed Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Mobsters Category:Cowards Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hero's Lover